


tea for tonight

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Drabble, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Implied dojae, M/M, Texting, Weddings, loosely strangers to lovers, side yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Donghyuck meets a rather charming waiter on his cousin's wedding. A lot of tea were spilled. (Maybe a date for him, too.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	tea for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> [insp.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCRTj1-hj09/?igshid=1cazunc5y8yhd)

It's not always that Donghyuck gets invited to weddings, there's not much weddings to attend to to begin with. Some say that upon entering your twenties, you'll probably find yourself cheering and congratulating your friends and loved ones now that they've found the person they can share the rest of their lives with. They're not wrong. But it is his cousin's wedding, so it's not really that exciting. All Donghyuck could see are his older relatives, giving stinky eyes at each other. His side of the family and Yuta, Taeyong's now husband, are somehow intriguing as they communicate with each other. 

It's a beautiful wedding nonetheless. Taeyong and Yuta are happily married, after four years of being together. There's nothing Donghyuck could wish for at this moment, except to have dinner, probably. He smiles to himself, knowing how happy his cousin is makes him happy. They aren't that close, but he knows Taeyong deserves this. 

\--

**duckie sunnie:** the reception is sooo pretty!!! im excited for the food

 **lelelala:** as u should 

**angry tteok:** why are you on your phone?!

 **duckie sunnie:** i just thought i should share it with u guys : ( 

**peach jam:** nOw you made him sad!! jun apologize!

 **angry tteok:** no

 **baby giant:** oh my god stop talking

 **baby giant:** you keep forgetting im still in college and suffering

\-- 

"This is so beautiful," Donghyuck sighs once again after standing up to go towards the dessert table. He spots a waiter refilling the fruit platters in front of him. "Isn't it?" He decides to make a conversation. Most of the guests are too preoccupied by the MC and the two grooms' interview on the stage to care that a waiter is slacking off to speak to him. 

The waiter hums, turning to Donghyuck then to his cousin and his husband. He gives Donghyuck a knowing smile, "It is, but did you know one of Yuta ssi's cousins wanted to sabotage the wedding?" He snorts to himself. 

Donghyuck has never been more intrigued. "What do you mean by sabotage?" 

The waiter stops doing his work, his tray already empty with the fruit refills. He looks sideways one more time to check if anyone's listening, Donghyuck follows his eyes. "I was helping my brother — he's the wedding planner — when I overheard Yuta's aunt, I know because she introduced herself, wanting Yuta ssi to go back to Japan." The waiter explains it further, how Yuta's aunt wants to call in his ex boyfriend and ask Yuta to leave with him. Leave Taeyong behind because she wants her nephew to marry a Japanese instead. 

Donghyuck was wide eyed the whole time. Taking in what the waiter's telling him. It's not always that you hear family drama from a bystander. Donghyuck kind of wants to replace his fruit salad with a box of popcorn now. 

"Are you serious? I thought my family was the only messed up one here." Donghyuck had to snort, some eyes turning to them before going back to their business. 

"No, both parties are." The waiter laughs. He looks up, Donghyuck thinks he just remembered something. "I need to guard the cocktail bar now. Make sure no kiddies play around the place." He waves his tray before entering the storage. Donghyuck waits for him to come back out, looking at Yuta and Taeyong as they talk about the reason why they fought on their second anniversary. He stares at the MC, he seems familiar. 

  
  


The waiter walks up behind the dessert table towards the cocktail bar. Donghyuck follows him, and sits on one of the stools. He greets his uncle whose hands are full with three margarita shots. 

"Tell me more." Donghyuck gives the waiter a look that lets him continue. "What's your name again? Didn't get it."

"Didn't tell you." The waiter chuckles, opting to clean the fancy alcohol-spilled counter. "Name's Jeno." Jeno, Donghyuck finds the name fitting for the charming look on his face.

"I'm Donghyuck." Donghyuck could've swore he heard Jeno call him cute, or something.

  
  


"To be fair, your aunt, Taeyong ssi's mother, thought this place was too cheap. She hated this place." He stifles a laugh when one of Yuta's cousins asks him for a drink. Donghyuck examines Jeno's movement as he makes the drink. When she leaves, Jeno continues to _spill some tea_. "She wanted the reception to be at that palace? In Gangnam. But Yuta ssi's father argued that's far from the hotel they booked."

It was Donghyuck's turn to stifle a laugh, because the guests were all quiet. He could hear Taeyong sniffling on the mic. He must've missed a particularly fond moment as Jeno and him talk behind his relatives. 

"Are you serious?" Donghyuck whispers, leaning in to reply to Jeno. Jeno nods, making another drink for another of Yuta's relatives. "I mean, I knew they never got along. They just did this _whole thing_ for _hyungies_." Jeno nods again at that once he's done. 

"Yeah, good thing my brother," Jeno gestures his head to the stage. Ah, so he's Jeno's brother. But he still looks familiar to Donghyuck. "took both of their requests politely. Even though hyung's the opposite of that. He assured your aunt that he will make this place look like the palace in Gangnam so Yuta ssi's father won't complain anymore." 

Donghyuck shrugs, taking a sip of his champagne. "Eh, never liked them."

"Who? Yuta ssi's parents?"

"Both their parents." He snorts again, thankful that everyone is speaking at the same time to notice. His cousins at the table he was assigned to probably forgot his existence by now. Really, such a beautiful wedding. Jeno's brother did such a great job on the decorations. But the atmosphere is still stiff and it makes him feel funny. "Have you ever been to a lot of weddings?" 

Jeno shrugs, "Enough." He smiles at Donghyuck, the kind that looks sincere, gently even, and it feels like he's assuring him of something. "Enough to know that no family is perfect. But when you love someone, you just don't care about what they think, you know?" 

Donghyuck gives him the same gentle smile, "I know."

"So, I hope you don't tell this to anyone." Jeno humours him. 

"Oh, please. If anyone heard you, you're so _fucked_." Donghyuck helps, laughing when Jeno turns a shade of red in embarrassment. 

They talk some more until the sky outside the huge glass windows turn into shades of orange and red. Donghyuck has known that Yuta's a rich dude but he didn't know his family owns a bunch of resorts in Japan. Like, that _that_ rich. "That's why his parents wanted them to get married in Japan." Jeno concludes this thought. 

"Auntie would never want that. She wants her children to marry in Korea." Donghyuck supports. 

"Yeah," Jeno scoffs, as if he's talked about this for so many times. "Doyoung hyung was so stressed out. I've never seen him so frustrated while planning for a wedding. You think being in this business for ten years would make you immune to all kinds of family drama." 

"Doyoung's your brother's name?" Donghyuck asks, out of curiosity. "I think I know a Doyoung." 

"He used to tutor as a side line a few years ago when business was not good." Jeno explains, hoping it helps Donghyuck remember a thing or two. It does. 

"Ah, he probably taught Jaemin and I for college exams back then." Donghyuck shakes his head, going back to their original purpose. "What was so stressful about this wedding than the others he's planned?"

"Well, for one, he couldn't speak Japanese." Jeno lets out a small laugh. "I was fixing the tables that day, and they just started screaming at each other. I wanted to laugh at Doyoung hyung, he looked like he wanted to cry when both parties were speaking in two different languages." Jeno rekindles the memory _too fondly_ for Donghyuck to think he pities his brother. 

"You're annoying, Jeno." Donghyuck says, smiling to himself. He finishes his drink to avoid the look Jeno's giving him. 

"Hey, I'm just _spilling the tea_ as you asked me." Jeno rebuts, shrugging his shoulders. 

  
  


The night ends with his relatives asking for a family photo as Taeyong and Yuta sit comfortably (maybe, a little bit stiff) in the middle of the stage. Donghyuck's dad calls him to come up and sit beside Taeyong for a Lee Family shot. He sees Jeno from the corner of his eyes, looking at him as he smiles for the camera. 

  
  


Donghyuck goes back down to see Jeno talking to another guy, taller than him and has brown silky hair. He waits for them to finish talking. 

"Doie is already burned out from all the requests these families asked him to do." The taller said. Jeno nods, clearing up the counter, putting the shot glasses on the cart the taller one brought. 

  
  


"I know, take care of hyung for me, Jaehyunie hyung." He says, quite cutely if you ask Donghyuck, before he goes to clean up the tables filled with unfinished, possibly dropped, foods. 

"Who's that?" Donghyuck asks, pointing his lips to the storage door. 

"Oh, Jaehyun hyung's my brother's boyfriend. He works with us sometimes, but he has his own job." Jeno explains, throwing the food to the trash bag he's holding. "Seems like Doyoung hyung's done with this event."

Donghyuck chuckles. "He's not alone then." 

  
  


They go silent for a while, Jeno continues to clean up the tables and Donghyuck follows him like a puppy. After the third round table Jeno has cleaned, Donghyuck's mom calls him to announce that they're leaving. At that moment, the brown hair dude, Jaehyun, comes back from the storage room. 

"Jungwoo and Dejun will finish cleaning this. I need you to throw the garbage at the back." After saying this, Jaehyun noticed Donghyuck, dressed in a mint green cardigan (just as the invitation told them to wear: anything with neon or mint green!) 

"I will, hyung. Give me a sec." Jeno shoos Jaehyun away before he looks at Donghyuck. "Hey, so."

Donghyuck raised an brow at the sudden shyness. "So?"

"If you want more tea, hit me up, I guess."

Donghyuck smiles, wider this time. "I would rather we talk about ourselves. We've had enough tea for tonight— and for a few more nights, really." 

Jeno looks at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I like that."

  
  


They exchange numbers before Jeno had to run back to the storage room when Jaehyun yelled at him. Donghyuck sits at their family car, looking outside the window where the reception area is still visible. Jeno's silhouette moving around and about the place. 

\--

**duckie sunnie:** some tea were spilled 

**lelelala:** you know the drill

 **angry tteok:** tell us everything!!!

 **duckie sunnie:** when i get home lets vc

 **duckie sunnie:** also

 **peach jam:** ???? yea????????

 **duckie sunnie:** might have scored a date

 **lelelala:** WITH ONE OF YUTAS RELATIVES???

 **duckie sunnie:** no!!!! with the waiter!!!!

 **angry tteok:** damn i should get invited to weddings more often

 **peach jam:** i! am! right! here!

**baby giant:** stop!!!! talking!!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
